


Play When Ready

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: When Bucky gets back from a run he plays a video left for him by Tony and hears ten of the worst words imaginable.____Kinktober prompt 14: Consensual non-consent





	Play When Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning for those that may need it: everything that happens in the fic is done with full consent to all parties involved and had been discussed beforehand. However, the appearance is that of Bucky having his free will taken away and forced to have sex with Tony. Please be aware of this before reading if this is an issue for you.

Bucky was riding high when he got off the elevator into the penthouse apartment that he shared with Tony. It was a beautiful day out, he’d just had a great run with his best friend, and if he was lucky he would be able to find his boyfriend for a nice fuck to celebrate his good mood. As Bucky walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before starting his search for Tony he was instantly drawn to the open laptop sitting innocuously on the counter top.

Taking a closer look at it revealed a post-it note stuck to the front with Tony’s messy scrawl on it. _Play this if you’re ready._ Bucky felt his heart rate pick back up in his chest. This wouldn’t be the first time that Tony had left him a surprise to play with and so far Bucky had enjoyed each and every one of them. That never stopped the thrill of anticipation that flooded through him each time he got to try something new with his boyfriend.

Water forgotten, Bucky picked the post-it note off the laptop and hit the play button. Instantly Tony’s voice filled the room but it wasn’t the dirty talking tease that the soldier had been expecting. Instead Tony’s voice echoed out in flawless Russian.

“Желание. Семнадцать. Ржавый. Рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный. Возвращение на родину. Один. Товарный вагон.”

Bucky’s world narrowed down as each of his Hydra trigger words came out of Tony’s mouth sending the soldier’s heart racing. His breathing quickened while at the same time the rest of his body tensed up before relaxing into a limp piece of clay ready to be molded to his handler’s whim.

As the playback on the laptop came to an end Tony came striding out of the bedroom in a relaxed swagger of a man that was under no doubt that he was the one in control of the room. Bucky continued to stand in the kitchen facing the laptop not turning to look at Tony walking up behind him. In fact, he didn’t so much as twitch at any external stimuli since he had pressed play.

“Such a good soldier,” Tony purred. “So obedient now I bet. I wonder just how obedient you can be for me. On your knees soldier.”

Bucky immediately dropped down to his knees without any hint of protest. His eyes tracked every movement that Tony made when he came into view and stared straight ahead when Tony was out of eyesight. The next time Tony walked in front of Bucky he stopped and grabbed a tight fistful of the soldier’s hair and used it to yank his head back harshly.

“You disgust me,” Tony spat. “Walking around this tower like you have a right to be here. Like you don’t have just as much blood on your hands as everyone else. Like somehow you deserve a second chance without having to work for it like everyone else does. I still have journalists calling me the Merchant of Death but because Captain America’s your best friend you somehow get to skip all that hate. Well if you won’t be knocked down a peg or two in the court of public opinion than I guess I’ll just have to do it myself.”

Bucky’s stomach clenched at the clear sign of punishment to come. His handlers when he had been with Hydra had always been quick to punish any unwanted behavior and Tony had more creativity and more access to any tool that he wanted than they ever did. If his punishments with Hydra had been bad he was terrified of what the man in front of him would do. As terrified as he was though, that didn’t mean wouldn’t take what he was given as was his place as Tony’s Asset now.

While Bucky had been worrying Tony had continued to muse aloud as to what he was going to do with the soldier now at his disposal.

“I’m sure Hydra did a number on you but if all of my experience has taught me anything, it’s that physical pain isn’t what will destroy someone completely. To do that you need to get inside them and tear them down on a far more personal level and that’s exactly what I’m going to do with you,” Tony promised, his smile belayed the still painfully tight grip he had on Bucky’s hair. “By the time I’m done with you, you’re going to wish that Hydra still had you. Now open your mouth.”

Bucky’s jaw fell open without conscious thought though his eyes were drawn to where Tony’s free hand was fumbling to open the front of his pants. Moments later Tony’s pants were open and his cock, already hard and jutting out, was thrust right to the back of Bucky’s throat making him gag in response. That earned him a slap across the face and another rough thrust down his throat.

It took Bucky a minute to time his breathing to Tony’s thrusts as the genius didn’t seem concerned with setting a consistent pace. In fact, he seemed to take great delight in changing up the pace of his thrusts on purpose in order to keep his new Asset wrong footed and gagging around him. Drool and precum oozed out from around Bucky’s lips and down his chin making a mess of his face and chest with each drop.

“That’s it, take it,” Tony ordered, taking hold of Bucky’s head in both hands and holding him down to the root of his cock. Bucky swallowed hard around the cock blocking his throat trying to get the slightest bit of a breath around it. “You’ll take everything I give you and you’ll thank me for it.”

Bucky stared up at Tony from his kneeling position even as his head began to feel fuzzy. His handler had given him an order and it was his job to follow it through to the end no matter what. Just when Bucky was starting to think that he wouldn’t be able to stay focused on his mission much longer Tony’s cock was ripped out of his mouth.

Tony fisted his cock roughly and jerked himself off. With a loud groan of satisfaction Tony came in white streaks all over Bucky’s face leaving it even more of a mess than it had been before. As he squeezed the last drop out of his cock Tony let go of Bucky’s hair and let the man sway in place on the floor as they both took a moment to calm themselves back down.

“Was that everything you wanted?” Tony asked worriedly, bringing the scene to an end. He dropped to his knees in front of Bucky and thumbed his boyfriend’s lips, waiting to find out what his boyfriend needed after such an intense scene.

“Yeah. Like it when you take over like that. Was so good,” Bucky slurred as he leaned into Tony’s side.

Tony placed a reaffirming kiss to Bucky’s temple and held him close. “Okay,” he murmured. “What do you need right now? Do you want me to get you off or do you need something else?”

“Just want you to hold me right now,” Bucky whispered, his body getting heavier as he let himself float. “Maybe on the couch or the bed?”

“We can do that Bucky-bear. Let’s head off to bed. More comfortable that way. You just lean on me and then I’ll cuddle the stuffing out of you. Sound good?” Tony chattered as he helped Bucky to his feet and started them in the direction of the bedroom.

“Sounds perfect,” Bucky replied, still slurring and leaning heavily against Tony but making his way towards the bed.

It had been a risk to try this as far as Tony was concerned and they would definitely need to talk about this once Bucky was back in his own mind, but there was no doubt that they had both enjoyed themselves. Using the trigger words that had been cleared from Bucky’s mind as the signal to the start of the scene wasn’t something that Tony had been comfortable about and still wasn’t sure if it was the best idea. As long as Bucky was okay in the end though, Tony didn’t see any problem working through any hiccups and adding a new kink to their play.


End file.
